Timeline of United Trowo
Here, impactful events in United Trowo's history are listed. This is meant to be a brief overview. More details are written in the page relating to the event. Age of Revolution -200 to -100 *-194: The 12 countries of the North-East merge into the Confederation of the Most Serene Lands, the United Countries of Tlawediga. *-193: The People's Revolution takes place, spurred on by Tlawediga. 14 monarchies all over the world are disposed over a period of 23 years, replaced by differing ideologies. **The Kineliz Empire collapses into 3 states, most notably the Kineliz Republic. *-180: The 2nd space race begins with Trestua establishing a base on Yewhuan (moon of Trowo). *-143: The concept of a World Confederation was put forth by Asim (country), with the intention of fostering international peace. This idea was established, but only 54 out of 150 soverign entities join as members. The 3 superpowers of Kineliz, Trestua and Kokeiwa declined admission. *-112: Kokeiwa invades Chernikopets, a country part of the World Confederation. Neighbouring countries and kingdoms, fearing conflict with Kokeiwa, declined military or economic aid to Chernikopets. The idea and efficacy of the World Confederation was called into question. *-109: Kokeiwa invades Bydliska, Niebskie and Upanidan, with the intention of a sphere of influence around itself. After the capturing of the Great Dammasèr Canal (then Nadi Canal), Kineliz and Trestua joined the World Confederation and jointly declared war on Kokweiwa. *-108: Many smaller countries join the World Confederation, bringing the total membership up to 104 members. *-106: Kokeiwa is defeated, but former conquered territories become puppets states of Kineliz and Trestua. The World Confederation seeks the de-colonization and independence of the states, but met with resistance. *-105: Kineliz denounces Trestua on the basis of prosecuting and claims of execution of missionaries sent to Trestua controlled terrorities. Trestua leaves the World Confederation, along with 14 other members in its sphere of influence. Under pressure from the World Confederation, Kineliz gives up its controlled territories in the South and South-East. It however, continues to hold its territories in the Far-East (modern day Kýrós). *-104: Trestua officially establishes a base on Fýran, marking the start of the 3rd space race. Age of War -100 to 0 *-97: Kineliz launches attacks on Trestua controlled territories in the South-East without declaration of war, citing religious war. Trestua responds by bombing Entolinsz, Hitan and Kumacho, cities on Kineliz mainland. *-96: The Kineliz-Trestua war comes to an abrupt end with the destruction of Rotalolut, a prominent port city of Tresuta. Trestua gives up its territories in the South-East, which were liberated by the World Confederation. The treaty allowed Kineliz to spread its state religion in Trestua without resistance, but without much success. *-90: The Treaty on Nuclear Non-Proliferation was signed by every member of the World Confederation, including Trestua. *-71: The Casimir drive is invented, allowing for expansion of space-time, something thought only possible with negative mass. This, in combination with the Alcubierre drive, allowed for warp drives and wormholes. *-70: The 4th space race begins. *-64: Nuclear Non-Proliferation treaty broken by Trestua, testing fusion and fission bombs in the Southern Ocean. Trestua denounced by the World Confederation. *-58: Kineliz began sending settlers to nearby star systems to terraform and settle new colonies, such as Tekyidhas-Ovrigas. *-55: Trestua also begins colonization of Tekyidhas B, despite condemnation and threats of war from Kineliz. *-51: Skirmishes on Tekidhas B (Ovrigas) between the colonial governments of Trestua and Kineliz. The respective governments on Trowo issue threats but are unwilling to declare war on each other due to the possibilty of mutual annihilation. *-49: Kineliz begins colonization of Zebrinse-Xý'Raho. *-47: Kokeiwa signs a military alliance with Trestua, receiving heavy condemnation from the World Confederation. Over the next decade they would see heavy militarization. *-30: Kineliz begins the Interstellar Colonization Project, which aimed to preserve Kineliz culture and way of life throughout the cosmos. **Kineliz begins colonization of Thavrin, Verathós, Sýlýronth, Sentrino and Ikétink. *-3: Trestua and Kokeiwa declares war on Kineliz, marking the start of the Great War. *-1: Orbital kinetic and offshore raligun bombardment used major cities. 15% of the world population perishes from attacks or starvation. World governments collapse under the ensuing panic, and a state of global unrest takes place. Many flee to other star systems such as Tekyidhas-Ovrigas and Zebrinse-Xý'Raho. **Kineliz collapses the remnants of its government flees to Tekyidhas. **Despite being by most accounts 'victorious', Trestua and Kokeiwa too collapse under the weight of war, disease and famine. Kokeiwa's government manages to hold onto semblances of order, while Trestua's government too evacuates to Tekyidhas. Interstellar Age Under Hiro Hyai (0 - 44) *0 - Hiro Hyai, a former member of the World Confederation seeks to take the chance to rebuild the world under a single government. With the help of the remaining members of the World Confederation, they created a new government, United Trowo, based at Entolinsz. Nuclear fallout shelters in Entolinsz proved to be useful in gathering resources. Unitikèn, the common language, was created by a team of linguists to be the new world language. Under the Year 0 Language Unification Act, all peoples living in United Trowo were required to learn the language. **Millions of people flock to remaining cities and places of order as anarchy breaks down ways of lives in the countryside and destroyed cities. 3 million people immigrate to Entolinsz and its surrounding cities in the first year alone, causing heavy strain on surviving infrastructure. *1 - Former states under the World Confederation join United Trowo, contributing to the rebuilding efforts. Remaining resistance at Kokeiwa prevented the spread of United Trowo to the East. Under Hiro Hyai, the religious were also discriminated against, in an event known as the Persecution of Faith . Over 5 million religious people perish over the next 10 years from starvation and exposure. *2 - The Alliance of Independent Systems was formed, centered around the worlds Kosgiliad and Trelthal. *3 - Simeno was founded on Kagoro, renamed Mì bí. *5 - A memorandum of understanding was formed between United Trowo and the Alliance. *12 - The Holy Empire was founded at the star system Hedia, a former Kineliz colony, seeking to be a safe haven for the persecuted religious. The Years of Terror, a series of terrorists acts against the United Trowo government, begins. The last remains of Kokeiwa are assimilated into United Trowo, after a series of propaganda and short skirmishes. *13 - The Holy Empire declares war on United Trowo. The first of the Interstellar Wars begins. *16 - The Aerosplane flight 151 was hijacked by extremists, killing 600 on board and crashing into Futura, killing a further 32 140 people, the most deadly terrorist act ever. *17 - The orbital ring Guldian started construction over the city of Suaes. *24 - An armistice was signed between The Holy Empire and United Trowo. Under Wakpue Okirmu (44 - 61) *48 - The orbital ring Guldian is completed. Age of Expansion Under Han Jizen-Sora (61 - 103) Under Saniõ-À-Vaũchiy (103 - 122) Under Mokthan Bleiz Oman (122 - 151) Age of Peace Under Horai Hyai (178 - Present) *178 - The Persecution of Faith formerly ends, with Horai Hyai passing the Religious Tolerance Law. The Empire however, sees this a long overdue, insufficient and without sincerity. Category:United Trowo